


countdown

by glacialphoenix



Series: Countdown [1]
Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacialphoenix/pseuds/glacialphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DA2!Anders, and the way things ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	countdown

5.

The refugees of Kirkwall have a story.

It is the kind of story passed on in whispers, from mother to daughter, father to son; it is a secret story, and it goes like this:

There is a man, they say, who can heal even the direst of wounds. He is hard to find; this is because he is on the run, fleeing those who would catch him and chain him and bind him.

But if, they say, you have need – then go down to the depths of the city, and seek the light in the darkness.

He will always answer.

 

4.

He never used to care this much before.

 **You were selfish before.**

He acknowledges this with a nod of his head. That was a lifetime ago, when he was a Warden. Now he is different. Now everything is different. Now he is fighting for the future of mages not yet born.

He will not falter.

 

3.

The tunnel is long and dark and claustrophobia-inducing. Anders is afraid.

He enters it anyway.

 

2.

Vengeance demands blood.

Anders ignores him.

 

1.

Apocalypse.


End file.
